


angelica berry blend

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ashe Ubert's Canonical Praise Kink, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Prostate Milking, it is canonical bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Mercedes takes care of Ashe, as she so loves doing.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	angelica berry blend

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

“Thanks for taking the time to see me tonight, Mercie.”

“Ashe, you don’t have to thank me every time.”

No, he definitely did. Regardless of what Mercedes might have thought of herself, Ashe found her time invaluable. She’d made it clear when they started seeing each other that she wasn’t really looking for a relationship, and that was fine by him—even to see her for a little bit, in a casual setting, was fulfilling in a way that words couldn’t describe. 

Besides, despite her perceived lack of commitment, there was still so much love in her touch, in her words. He saw her quite often outside of their bedroom trysts, too. He knew it was wrong to think of them as dating when she made it clear that that wasn’t what she was looking for, but it was so easy to slip into the comfort of her arms, of her smile, and pretend that she was his.

Or, maybe he was hers.

Mercedes was his first. She’d helped him through plenty of discoveries, the most glaringly obvious of which being that he was more submissive in bed than even he had expected. They were so compatible: he liked being taken care of, she liked to take care of him. There was never any pressure, but she encouraged him to explore both with her and on his own.

“What are you looking to do tonight, Ashe?”

She always asked him that, so very sweetly. The first few times it was hard for him to answer, but as they saw each other again and again, he became more confident. “I’d like to have you inside tonight, if that’s okay. But...not with a toy.”

“Oh, I see. Go ahead and get undressed, then—I’ll get the oil.”

Ashe gave her a nervous smile, and she smiled back, getting off of her bed and going to her drawers. He did as he was told, every piece of his uniform hitting the floor one by one. He really only needed his pants and underwear off, but Mercedes had admitted to him that she liked seeing all of him. He was pleased to know that, like she’d told him a secret.

“All ready,” he said, running a hand through his hair. Mercedes came back to the bed, a vial of oil in her hand. “How do you want me? On my back?”

“If you can. Is it more comfortable if you’re on your hands and knees?”

“Um...not really. On my back is fine.”

He went to lay back, and Mercedes gently scolded him. “Here, Ashe, use a pillow. Prop yourself up a bit, so I can see you better.”

“Oh! Sorry.” Mercedes fluffed out a pillow and placed it behind them, and he relaxed into it. “Yeah, that’s nice.”

“So excited for me.” Mercedes pressed a kiss to the side of his growing erection, and he tried to pass his surprised moan off as a laugh. “Could you touch yourself while I work down here?”

“Y-yeah, that’s fine.” Another preference of Mercedes’ that he’d learned: she liked to watch him stroke himself. Really, she liked to watch him in general. He couldn’t complain too much. She’d built up his confidence more than he’d expected her to, so he’d gotten comfortable with it. 

“Take some oil.” He held out his hand, and she poured a bit of oil in his palm, and then into hers. Ashe gripped his shaft, sucking in a breath as he did so. “Good?”

“Yeah. Good,” he sighed. “But...it’d feel better if you touched me.”

“Don’t worry. I will. Could you open your legs for me, just a bit, Ashe? I know it’s embarrassing...”

Every night he met with her, embarrassment became more and more foreign. He spread himself open a bit, scooting forward so she could easily access him. Her fingers were slick with oil, and her touch was warm and wet when she circled a finger around his pucker. “Mercedes, please...don’t tease me. I-I really missed you.”

“You’re too sweet. Okay, here I come.” As always, he tensed when he felt that first finger pressing into him, but it didn’t take much for him to relax. Mercedes put a hand on his hip, holding him steady. Ashe knew she liked it slow, but that didn’t stop him from jerking himself a little faster. “How are we doing, Ashe? Good?”

“Mm-hm. I think I’m ready for another, though...”

“Really? I’ve trained you so well,” Mercedes praised. Ashe shuddered at that, giving himself a brief squeeze. “You can take so much. We haven’t even been doing this all that long.”

“I’ll be able to take some of your bigger toys, soon,” Ashe said, sounding almost a bit too proud of himself. Mercedes had a rather wide variety of toys in her chest, and he knew that some of them were of...considerable size. Mercedes had, more than once, expressed the desire to stretch him open, to watch him take whatever she gave him, and Ashe wanted to comply, with everything that he had. 

“You’d look so pretty, Ashe. I can’t wait.”  _ Pretty. _ Ah, what a compliment. Anybody else might have called him “handsome” or something like that, but Mercedes always called him pretty, cute, beautiful, things that made him blush and warmed his heart all the same. “Let’s see how much we can do tonight.”

Ashe squirmed a bit, preparing himself for another finger. Mercedes pulled her pointer finger out, then added the second, a bit subtle. He might not have felt it if it weren’t for the tiniest squeeze of his muscles. That contraction lasted longer than the first, but a few pats on his thigh had him relaxing.

Ashe had been good at controlling his volume up until then, but she always knew just how to make him lose it. Her fingers curled into him, pressing near his prostate. It was a teasing touch, deliberately not enough. Nevertheless, Ashe cried out her name before clapping his hand over his mouth. He was tugging at himself rather insistently by then, and Mercedes matched his rhythm, giving him the soft-but-indulgent touch that he’d been longing for.

“It’s alright, Ashe. You don’t have to muffle yourself,” Mercedes coaxed.

He lowered his hand from his mouth, gripping his thigh with it. “S-someone might hear...”

“It’s okay if they do, isn’t it? We’re not doing anything bad. You know that.” Ashe wanted to protest again, but Mercedes knew exactly how to convince him. She finally touched him  _ there, _ and he clenched around her again, that time out of pleasure. “Please, let me hear you? I want to know—I don’t care if  _ everyone _ knows—how good I’m making you feel. I’m making you feel good, right?”

“Gosh, Mercie, you don’t even have to ask,” Ashe whimpered. It turned him on, hearing the own tremble in his voice. It turned him on, knowing Mercedes liked it. “Oh, Goddess. Oh, oh, oh...”

It was over. Whoever slept next door could definitely hear him. The worst part was, he couldn’t even feel guilty about it. He wondered if they saw it exactly as Mercedes did, if they knew just how well she was working him over. Her fingers were moving in a circular motion, pressing down on his prostate as she did. Ashe could never find that spot by himself, and the few times he managed, it barely held a candle to how Mercedes touched him.

“Move your hand,” Mercedes said. “You did so well. I’ll take care of you now, alright?”

She was rather vague, but he understood her directions. The moment his hand left his shaft, she took him in her mouth, her fingers still moving all the while. That was something new—she’d never sucked him off while fingering him before. He wouldn’t call it  _ overwhelming, _ but it was more sensations than he was used to feeling. Mercedes’ mouth was hot, he felt like he was burning up. He hadn’t even adjusted to being inside of her mouth when she worked her ring finger in.

“Goddess, Mercie, it’s—it feels so good, it’s so...oh...”

Mercedes let him out of her mouth, kissing him again before she said, “How does it feel? Can you still take it?”

“Yes, yes, I can take it,” Ashe insisted. “But I can’t last much longer, I don’t think.”

“That’s alright, Ashe. Whenever you’re ready. Just give me a warning, okay?”

As if she couldn’t wait any longer, Mercedes deepthroated him again, a light moan escaping her. It had been a while since he’d fucked her properly, but she didn’t seem to mind, as if getting him off was all she needed. And there was no mistaking it, her fingers felt so good pressing against his walls, and she was so  _ good _ with her mouth, but he couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to be inside of her again. She liked to ride him, pin him down to the bed and go until she was satisfied. He’d hold out as long as he could, but she was always tight around him—the sucking of her mouth couldn’t compare—and he always finished inside of her before long. She’d still coo in his ear all the same,  _ you did so well for me, Ashe, you felt so good, you looked so gorgeous... _

It was uncharacteristic of him, but Ashe grabbed Mercedes’ head, clawed at her scalp as he held her in place. “I’m there. R-right there, Mercie...”

She couldn’t respond to him—her mouth was rather preoccupied—but her body language said it all. She kept pressing against his prostate, unrelenting. He liked to be stimulated like that, with not a single hint of mercy until he was begging for reprieve. That was always what drove him over the edge: Mercedes, pressing and pressing and sucking and kissing until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

His climax always felt different when she was inside of him, especially when she was bumping against his prostate over and over again like she was. Ashe felt less in control of himself; he couldn’t do anything but lean back into Mercedes’ pillow and let his orgasm wrack his body from head-to-toe. Mercedes was always so diligent about swallowing whatever he gave her, and that time was no different, despite him feeling like he’d never stop cumming into her mouth.

Although it sure felt like forever, Ashe eventually ran dry, a strange mix of adrenaline and immovable exhaustion running through his body. The exhaustion won out. He could barely lift his hand to push Mercedes off of him once he’d had enough, but she took the hint, letting his soft member fall out of her mouth. She licked her lips, and there wasn’t a hint of his seed to be found. 

_ She really swallowed it all...Goddess, why does that make me feel guilty? _ It was the good kind of guilty, at least. Her cheeks were pink, and she looked rather satisfied. “How was that, Ashe?”

“Amazing, Mercie. I honestly feel a bit dizzy...”

“Dear me. I may have done a little too much. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Ashe said, with a sudden burst of energy. Then, he relaxed into the pillow again. “I’m just a little...worn out, I guess. I can totally do something for you if you want, though!”

“No need to worry about me. You’re tired, aren’t you? We can just cuddle up for a bit, and then we’ll see how you feel. If you don’t fall asleep on me.”

He definitely felt like falling asleep, and maybe not waking up for a day or two, but he’d have to try his hardest to get ready for a round two. For Mercedes’ sake. She did undress herself a bit, but it seemed like it was only to get comfortable with him when she climbed into bed beside him. They’d tried to work out a “big spoon, little spoon” arrangement, but they both seemed to be more comfortable snuggling face to face. 

As soon as they curled up like that, though...damn, was it hard to stay awake. Mercedes was so warm, and she was stroking his hair, kissing his freckles until he was laughing sleepily in her arms.

_ She’s too good to me...I’ve definitely got to do something nice for her, _ Ashe mused. But every part of her body language was coaxing him into rest, and he was never too good at disobeying her. His mind couldn’t conjure another thought; he rested his chin on her head and shut his eyes, falling into a deep, dreamles sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a commission to work on and a zine entry but i had to stop and write ashe having a good time, like he deserves


End file.
